


Prompt! Mint 6

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dirty Talk, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a long weekend ahead of them. Derek is curious and Stiles is a horrible enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 6

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by stilesomnia: "Okay, so I love your Mint prompts and the latest was really nice! I would love to see some more Derek/Mint action like in the last one. There's no way Derek isn't curious right?"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "I would love a fic where Stiles is planning a sexy surprise for Derek (panties) and Minty gets a little too excited. Derek comes home to the both of them and joins in again, with a hella ton of dirty talk, some feminization, and humiliation please???? Your fics are the BEST by the way."
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "Hey!! I love your work honestly just the best cause you take risks and I love you so much for that :') my prompt is actually just for more mint and stiles. Just a lot more dog action and humiliation and stiles being a little slut and derek dominating the fuck out of him (literally) also maybe chaining stiles and letting mint fuck stiles whenever he's in heat idk?? I love you though <3"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

Coming home to breathy laughter and exasperated cries of ‘M-Minty! You’re a dirty dog!’ was nothing new for Derek by this point. He smiled tiredly, coming up to the door of the living room and leaning against it with one shoulder while his eyes were fixed on the spectacle before him.

Stiles was wearing light green stockings, his ankles looking strangely _delicate_ in the flimsy fabric, making Derek’s claws itch to rip it open and nibble on them. There even was a garter belt, though the clips were dangling loosely, not yet fastened at the tops of the stockings, since the boy was dancing around the room, trying to defend himself from the husky jumping up and down around him.

Derek was not entirely sure why Stiles was wearing the lingerie, but he could say that he _liked_ it. He also liked the way Stiles’ cock was bouncing around in his attempts to step out of Mint’s reach and probably finish dressing. The boy didn’t seem very serious about it, though, since he was still laughing, face flushed and hands stroking through the dog’s fur every time he got close enough.

It was like foreplay – the scent of excitement and lust getting thick and cloying in the air as Derek watched them silently.

“Alright, alright… you’re so greedy,” Stiles suddenly breathed, voice slipping down an octave as he let himself get tripped and knelt down on the floor, attention so riveted by his pet and what was happening that he still hadn’t caught sight of his silent lover standing in the doorway. Derek’s insides twisted deliciously at seeing how easily Stiles raised his ass in the air, spreading his legs for the husky.

Mint shuffled quickly closer, nose burying between the pert ass cheeks. The breathy pants and low filthy words from Stiles – ‘Yeah… lick that pussy, Minty… get me nice and wet for you. Like how loose your bitch is for you? Prepped myself just earlier… god… Minty! Yes… Please?’ – making the blood rush deafeningly in Derek’s ears as his attention shifted over to their dog.

He listened to Stiles’ loud, excited murmurs, watched Mint’s long, agile tongue and slowly, _slowly_ began watching that shockingly red, thick doggie cock emerge from it’s sheath.

Derek’s hole clenched hard, sending stabs of lust through his body as he thought about how fucking _good_ it had felt when Mint had licked it that one time. How _happy_ and _satisfied_ Stiles sounded every time he was getting reamed by their dog with hard, jack-rabbit thrusts.

How eager Stiles was now to get that cock inside him while dressed in lingerie that Derek was pretty sure was for _him_.

‘I want that…’ The sudden thought sent a jolt through Derek, making him jerk away from the doorjamb, eyes large and surprised at his own need.

The motion had Stiles look up to him, glassy eyes getting wide and mouth dropping open.

“D-Derek!” he squeaked and it was the best opportunity to shove the strange thoughts far away and slip back into paths he knew and understood.

“Well, what have we here… a little, girly slut…”

.oOo.

It was rare that Derek didn’t need to work on Saturdays, so when he got a whole weekend off, he and Stiles – naturally – planned something big.

“Such a beautiful bitch you are, baby,” Derek coos, large hand stroking along Stiles’ back while the boy writhes and wriggles his hips, trying to entice Mint to stop licking his balls and _get on him_. They had played for hours now. Stiles crawling around the house on a leash, his holes open, wet and _greedy_ to be filled.

Derek had thought Mint would get a fucking seizure – the way the husky had bounced around them, wet nose unceremoniously shoving into Stiles’ face to give him a tongue bath which the boy reciprocated in clumsy kisses, or nudging up against the flushed and hard cock, making Stiles whine beautifully, immediately stopping what he was doing just to spread his thighs wide.

Now, he was chained to the bed, arms shaking helplessly as his soft balls got a thorough tongue bath because Derek was an asshole and had coated them with honey. Usually he’d have reached behind himself and spread his cheeks invitingly in an effort to get that juicy cock inside him, but alas… he couldn’t.

“Perfect. So ready for your doggie, aren’t you? Just always dropping down and presenting to him. My slutty, little girly boy…” Derek rumbled, hand sliding down over the curve of Stiles’ ass to play with the sloppy, open hole. The cum Mint had pumped into him earlier was leaking out already, coating his fingers and stirring the musky smell up around them once more.

Derek’s stomach clenched almost painfully, teeth digging into his lower lip as he realized he wanted to taste that cum… (he wanted to do _way more_ than that).

And then there was suddenly a long, smooth tongue at his _fingers_ , Mint having lost interest at the honey for now to clean his own emissions from Derek’s digits; warm dog tongue curling around the pads and hot breath huffing over the wetness it left behind.

Derek moaned low before he could hold back, ass dropping down between his calves to rub across the rumpled bedding; give his clenching hole _something_ to feel, otherwise he’d…

“…Why don’t you let him fuck you?”

Stiles’ words send heat through him – one wave settling in his face, the other in his cock, hanging heavily between his thighs.

“W-What?” he stutters, nearly moaning in mortification as Stiles laughs breathlessly into his face, the dark eyes large and shiny with want and arousal. Well. That obviously had been not smooth _at all_.

“Wanna see him mount you, Der,” Stiles rasps, writhing so enticingly on the bed, and pulling softly at his chains to make them clink. “Wanna see my big Alpha get spread out on his cock. Wanna see him working your hole over, Der. Please? Pleeeaaaase?”

How could he ever refuse his mate?

.o.

‘You may _think_ you’re his Alpha... but I’m not sure he’s on the same page with you.’

Stiles’ teasingly laughing voice was echoing around his head as he nervously knelt down next to his partner, shoulders and hips gently bumping into Stiles who was rubbing on him like a cat, gnawing at his shoulder and cooing soft praise.

“So good for me, Der... look so amazing... all slick and stretched out for Minty. Love it that you do this for me. My best Alpha... Letting me see you get fucked silly...”

And that really was it, wasn’t it? Stiles wanted to see him getting fucked by their dog... so he’d let him. He’d spread himself on his thick fingers, teasing his sensitive rim and feeling silly and hot all over for letting Stiles’ hungry gaze and Mint’s interested eyes linger on him. He’d get down on all fours and present their pet with his ass, something in his chest growling and clawing at how submissive he made himself, all while his hole clenched and unfurled greedily, so desperate to get all those yearning places filled and rubbed by a fat cock.

He’d do all that just because his mate wanted him to, and he’d do anything, really, to make him happy. To hear him say in a throaty voice how happy he was to have him as his Alpha.

Mint was behind them, panting and dancing around, making the mattress dip and Stiles tumble into Derek’s strong side. The boy laughed breathlessly, his excited blush crawling down his neck, spreading through his chest as he twisted and looked back, rasping, “He’s so excited, Der... Sniffing all around your ass... god, he loves it so much. Gonna fuck you so good, Der... so, _so_ good.”

And suddenly there was _weight_ on his back and Mint’s panting right next to his ear as soft fur tickled him everywhere and claws scratched his sides, just this side of _good pain_.

Then he felt _it_.

“Fuck,” he cried, fingers digging into the cushion, forehead pressing against their headboard. “Can feel it, Stiles,” he positively whines, hating and loving in equal measures how his hips instinctually dip to try and get that poking, hot tip that smears wetness over his cheeks and thighs, where he _really_ wants it. “So hot... oh...”

Stiles was practically purring by now in excitement, his voice cracking as he whimpered, “Wanna fuck myself, Der... Wanna fuck myself while watching you get mounted.” He ripped a few times ineffectually at the chains binding him and sobbed, dipping his shoulders low to the bed and thrusting his ass up high in the air as if that would help his yearningly clutching hole or the heavy weight of his cock and balls swinging between his legs.

Derek turned his head, watching him in his desperate antics, their glazed eyes finding each other and locking. Staring... just... _staring_ , blushes high on their cheeks and muscles twitching in their need. Derek wondered how they had to look... kneeling side by side on the bed, one starting to get mounted by their dog, the other writhing and presenting himself like a bitch in heat.

However, the thoughts were wiped away by that hot cock finally catching on his rim and Mint thrusting forward. A cry ripped out of his throat, broad shoulders hunching and knees spreading wide as he got split apart. Tears of pain shot to his eyes as that long, searing heat drove deeper and deeper and yet _deeper_ still, taking his breath away and making his belly squirm with it.

There was a high whistling sound in the air. He was barely aware of the fact that it was coming from _him_ , his whimper broken and pathetic as he got speared on his dog’s fat cock, his hole ruined by how _full_ he felt. How unapologetically Mint started to fuck him good and proper. Just gave it to him by single-mindedly chasing his own pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles was chanting next to him, voice getting higher and more urgent as if _he_ was the one currently needing to brace himself to not get a concussion. “So good... oh god, Der. You look so perfect for me. How’s it feel? He spreading your little hole?”

“Stiles,” Derek chokes, his passage burning, the warmth seeping through his lower body and his toes curling at the low grunts of the dog on his back. His cock pleasantly hurting – swinging wildly and slapping against his abs every so often when Mint halts to dance around with his legs and find a better spot to thrust before starting up again with new vigour.

He could _feel_ the smugness radiating from the husky – so happy to finally fuck what he probably had been considering for a _long_ time as his second bitch. Derek sobs softly, hiding his face in his quivering bicep, trying to hide his moans and how _much_ he enjoyed the fat length rubbing up at all those tingling places just like he had been imagining all along.

“Der... Derek? Look at me, baby... Let me see your face? Wanna see you when you come... please?” Stiles was nearly ready to roll onto his back and show his belly to the two of them – submitting so beautifully to Derek and Mint even though nobody was touching him.

He probably would already be lying there, legs spread and speared on his favourite dildo if he wasn’t chained to the headboard. It took Derek a little while until he scraped together all his faculties and managed to raise his head and rest his chin on his bicep instead of hiding behind it.

There was a coil of tingling, prickling tension winding around the base of his spine and seemingly just behind his taint, unwittingly connected by the fast, deep jerks of the cock inside him. They vibrated – feeling ready to snap and drawing soft moans and embarrassing whines out of his throat.

Stiles didn’t seem to mind his weakness, though. He just eagerly pressed closer, heated, smooth face nuzzling against his own as he breathed more encouragement into his ear. His hole felt loose and swollen – not even trying anymore to tighten up. It was as if his whole body was by now capitulating to the husky... just opening up for the thrusts and the hot, poking cock.

“Feel sloppy,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear, feeling the shudder of the body pressed so close alongside his (as close as he could get with Mint fucking happily away, that is).

“God yes...” Stiles moaned, before breathing the words that totally _wrecked_ him.

“Let me eat you out after he’s bred you, baby?”

He sounded so fucking _earnest_ and _eager_. So ready to slurp the watery cum of his doggy out of Derek’s loose and fucked raw hole.

The coils snapped. Just like that, they sprang open, releasing warmth and sparks that ignited his nerve endings and made his cock jerk painfully beneath him. He was barely aware of him howling in completion or the fact that his gripping muscles finally made Mint shoot his hot load. His head felt foggy, arms giving way to his dead weight as his upper body sank down and he wondered whether it always felt so amazing to come untouched.

He’d _never_ done that before. It was a little intimidating, to be honest. And _fuck_ was Mint still coming?

“Oh God,” he whines, shoving his face into the bedding and shivering all over while he clenches his hole around the still gingerly moving cock so the bulge of the knot wouldn’t get pushed inside.

“Welcome to my world,” Stiles breathes, nuzzling against his shoulder and making him almost feel good about having been mounted and _bred_ by their dog. It still was a strange feeling, though...

 _He_ was the Alpha, after all. Wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: psychopath-of-asgard. Thank you, dear :)
> 
> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them. Please, please submit them on tumblr when my prompts are open again.)


End file.
